Hogwarts Reads The Darkness Within'
by saffarinda
Summary: Inspired by Kurinoone 12 year old Damian Potter reads The Darkness Within, coutesy of Dolores Umbridge, along with Hogwarts. Tears will be shed and screams will be embarked; will this book unravel mysterys, show secrets? UP FOR ADOPTION - PM ME
1. The Note

_Summery: 12 year old Damian Potter reads The Darkness Within , courtesy of Dolores Umbridge, along with Hogwarts. Tears will be shed and screams will be embarked; will this book unravel mysteries, show secrets?_

**Anything in bold like this are my personal comments.**

_***_

Dolores Umbridge sat in her pink palace (Her office) scratching her hard jaw with one stubby finger. _'What I need, is a plan to corrupt the Potter boy and his so-called friends'_ Dolores sneered to herself; just thinking about that Potter boy just bristled her. She would try to punish him, but with a father as an auror and a mother as the potions professor, Dolores couldn't punish him without the boy running to his parents, whining, and getting her demoted from Senior under-secretary to a place where the closest they come to seeing minister fudge is-

She was cut off from her musings by a blinding bright flash and a heavy thunk. Blinking furiously, Dolores attempted to wave the light away whilst screaming in a toady voice** (lol) **for the light to disappear.

Only a few seconds later, the light evaporated; leaving three thick books on her table and a note which was a dark, slytherin green and the handwriting on it was a beautiful silver (not as beautiful as pink though, Dolores thought). Picking up the note, Dolores read the elegant handwriting...

_Dear Dolores Umbridge,_

_I have heard about you troubles with Damian Potter in passing and have decided to write to you to help you unravel some secrets._

_These secrets; however are not about , but will tarnish the Potter reputation for life. These three books have factual information about James and Lily Potter's eldest son Harry Potter who the world believes to be dead; yet he is alive and hiding a dark secret._

_With the knowledge of these books, you could not only get dirt on Damian Potter, but possibly save the world and become and even higher place in the ministry. These books are all placed in the future, so it is your decision as whether to read on._

_It is your choice Dolores, the consequences fall into your hands. Signing the end of the note performs a binding contract where all of the matters are taken into yours hands; if you deny them after signing, you will be stripped of your powers and will forget about the wizarding world. The choice is yours._

_Signed,_

_Anonymous_

_Sign here..._

Dolores smirked, and picked up the first book. On the cover was a masked person with a wand held out. At the top of the book if elegant letters it read _The Darkness Within_ yet there was no author.

Without thinking about the consequences, Dolores picked up her flamingo pink quill and dipped the nib into neon pink ink. She signed it with a flourish and allowed the golden light to perform a circle around her.

Retrieving her wand, she pointed it at her neck and announced "Sonorous. **_All staff and students please make their way to the Great Hall for an exciting announcement_**" Grinning with glee, she didn't notice the blonde haired, brown eyed face that faded into the office, but evaporated in merely seconds...

"Ugh, what does she want now," twelve year old Damian Potter complained to his friends Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley.

"Dunno, lets go see what the toad wants," groaned Ron, standing up and stretching. He was followed by the other three people and they trudged towards the hall, all but Hermione whose posture remained upright and straight clearly stating IMPORTANT! **(It's so important that I had to put it in capitals! Lol :D) **

As they entered the hall they immediately knew something was wrong. The first clue was the fact that James Potter was they're scowling with all of the order members wearing either the same facial expressions as James or keeping their faces neutral.

The second clue was the fact that Dolores Umbitch was clutching three books in her stubby fingers with a mask of glee covering her face. More students entered chatting casually or grumbling angrily.

"Hem, hem," Dolores coughed drawing her attention for many different reasons which would require the worlds amount of pink paper to write them,

"Well, whilst in my office, I came across some interesting books which will help to tell the future. These books have the time period of over the next three years, I have taken it upon liberty to invite some guests such as Cornelius Fudge and many qualified Aurors and ministry members. Now who would like to begin?" Dolores asked with a high-pitched girlish voice, strangely enough, everyone seemed interested about the books, so Albus Dumbledore stood up and offered to read.

James Potter sat next to his wife, the Aurors were in a huddle standing up and waiting impatiently. Ministry members looked towards Dumbledore with interest and Madame Bones was stationed at the end of the table with a peacock quill in her hand, which provided ink naturally, and some official ministry notepaper.

The rest of Hogwarts waited patiently for Dolores to begin...

_So, what do you think?_

_I may have pairings, which would go like this..._

_Damian/Rose May (OC)_

_Ron/Hermione_

_Neville/Luna_

_I may not though because it could change the future of the books but I won't start with feelings till the end of book 1._


	2. The Mystery Begins

'It really is creepy how much he looks like James.' thought Lily.

Lily's breath caught in her throat. _Harry_… she thought longingly. That was Harry she was thinking about. Clutching James' arm, their eyes met and they knew that even though only the first sentence had been read they already had the most important question.

_Why are we reading a book about our dead baby boy?_

**Even at the age of one, Harry, her son had such similarities to his father. His hair was just as unruly as James'. She had always told her husband to do something about his hair but James would always flash a dazzling smile at her and continue to run his hand through his hair, making it messier.**

Damy frowned, confused. "Mum," he called up to her. She faced him with unnaturally bright eyes,

"Yes Damy," she called back gently.

"Who's Harry?" he asked, watching carefully for any clues. "You'll find out soon Damy," James said, his body rigid. Damy turned to his friends in confusion, who just shrugged; except Hermione. You could she her frowning in concentration.

**'At least he has my eyes.' Lily thought thankfully as she looked down at the playing child in her lap. The emerald green of Harry's eyes made him look even more adorable. The raven haired child was currently sitting on his mother's lap, happily chewing on his toys and every so often he would look around at the door.**

**"Who are you looking for sweetie?" cooed Lily holding Harry close to her.**

**She knew perfectly well who Harry was looking for. It was the same every evening, around seven, Harry would eagerly anticipate his father's return from work. Of course for an ordinary one year old it was not possible to be able to determine the time but Harry was no ordinary boy. **

**For that matter neither were Harry's parents. Harry and his parents were a wizard family. James was a pureblood, while Lily came from a muggle family. Even so, she was one of the most talented witches of her generation.**

The OOTP smiled sadly in memory of Harry. They had always found him extremely cute and playful. Whenever any Girl members of the OOTP saw Harry they cooed and fawned over him like crazy, and the guy members taught him quidditch and entertained him with magic.

Though they would never admit it, Harry's death was the one that had hit them the hardest.

**As if on cue James arrived through the Error! Hyperlink reference not valid. of the house looking a little dismayed, but at the sight of Harry and Lily, his hazel eyes lit up and a small smile graced his face.**

**"Hey, how's my little man?" asked James as he strode over to Lily and picked up Harry who was gurgling frantically to get his father's attention.**

**"James, how many times do I have to remind you? He is a boy not a man." Lily reprimanded playfully.**

James just shrugged and replied.

**"Boy is so… I don't know. It just sounds weird, like I am telling him off. He's my 'little man'." He said, cuddling Harry affectionately.**

Damy turned to his father who looked distraught. _So…_ Damy thought _is this my brother they've been hiding in the attic? Like in that muggle episode about those yellow people?_

**Lily smiled at her husband. In her opinion James just didn't want to sound too fatherly since he was only twenty three years old.**

**Lily was just about to get up to get dinner when a knock interrupted them. James was instantly on alert. He silently handed Harry over to Lily and drew out his wand. He went over to the door and motioned Lily to go to the other room with Harry. Lily nodded and proceeded to the room quickly. Usually Lily wouldn't take an order from anyone, not even James, but ever since that wretched prophecy was made things had changed dramatically. **

**They had moved to Godric's Hollow and only a hand selected few knew where that was. Lily waited apprehensively, wand held in one hand while still carrying Harry. She would hex anyone that as much as cast a shadow over her only son.**

**She heard James mutter a spell that allowed him to see who was at the door. Suddenly the door was opened and Lily could hear laughing and a voice that she knew all too well. She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She came out of her room and made her way downstairs. **

**Sure enough there were her husband's old friends, and Peter. Sirius had annoyed Lily senseless in her years at Hogwarts, always goofing around with James and getting him into all sorts of trouble. Of course, James wasn't exactly the innocent party but since Lily was now his wife she preferred to blame Sirius. Peter was always so quiet that Lily sometimes wondered what he was doing being a Marauder. **

**Remus was the only one Lily could have an intelligent conversation with. Unfortunately, he was not here tonight as he was having his little 'furry' problem as Sirius had so sensitively named his condition.**

Everyone turned to look at Sirius and Remus. Remus flushed and fidgeted uncomfortably whilst Sirius (always the sensitive one) bowed and wiped fake (or invisible, you never know with Padfoot) tears from his eyes.

Over at the Slytherin table, a 15 year old Draco Malfoy was frozen. _His best friend…_ he thought frantically _This was a book about his best friend who was currently living with The Dark Lord who is feared by all. They want to take him away… Harry had told him about the abuse… shown him memories. Why do these Potters not sound so bad then? _Draco decided to try and owl him when the first break came

**"You could let us know you're dropping by Padfoot." Lily remarked as she handed Harry over to his Godfather who enthusiastically reached over and cuddled him as close as he could.**

**"Where is the fun in that?" He enquired as he gave Harry his trademark bark like laugh.**

Harry was already waving his arms around and giggling at Sirius and his antics. Lily looked on affectionately at her son; he really was fond of his Godfather. Peter was also looking on and Lily wasn't sure if she was just imagining it or not but a look of regret flickered on his face. An almost pained expression was evident in Peter's eyes.

**"Peter, are you okay?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder.**

**Peter quickly looked away and shifted a little uncomfortably.**

**"Yeah um…I just...just, had a long day...that's all..." he mumbled, looking positively sick.**

¾ of the marauders bared their teeth with Lily, growling like a furious dog (of course, Sirius' growl was the best).

Order members looked at them in pity, they knew that James took full responsibility. James thought they didn't know, but sadly, they did…

**"Don't talk to me about having long days." James joined in. "I have had the most supremely awful day."**

**"Oh, what happened?" Sirius quickly asked while still letting Harry pull on his shoulder length, dark locks.**

**"Well, with the attacks coming in left, right and centre, I don't know how much more we can take before it all goes pear shaped."**

James had a sad look in his usual sparkly hazel eyes. James loved being an Auror even though he had admitted he had only become one since that was the career path Sirius had chosen but he quickly became very fond of his role as a fighter for the light side.

Sirius turned to James and made fake tears well up in his eyes. "Oh, oh, oh Prongs, how-how HONOURED I am to actually have SOMEONE, follow in my career path. At that, Sirius burst into salty, fake tears concerning many of the female staff.

James grimaced at Sirius and pushed him to the side slightly, "Not the right time, Padfoot," James said, the grimace still in his voice. Pouting, Sirius sharply snapped his jaw shut and turned to face the front, "No one cane take a joke right now," he pouted sulkily, the fake tears drying up and leaving a raw red rim around his eyes.

**However, after the prophecy was made about Harry, James was increasingly becoming more and more paranoid. He didn't like the idea of his child being faced with such a huge responsibility. 'Saving the World' that was his job, not Harry's. So James being James was working day and night to eliminate Voldemort's forces. However, this was becoming more and more stressful. Voldemort always seemed to be one step ahead of the Aurors.**

Sirius looked a little disheartened by the look on his best friend's face.

An emotion, which the present Sirius' face copied perfectly in precise detail.

**Sirius, Remus and James were Aurors, as was Peter but James was the one most focused on the war. He wanted it over and done with so that Harry could have a normal life.**

**Lily sighed and lifted the playing form of Harry from Sirius and gently rocking him, took him upstairs to his room. **

**There she gently placed him in his cot and smoothed his hair down in another futile attempt to make his hair seem somewhat tidy.**

**"You may think this is funny now, Harry, but trust me, when you're older you won't find settling your hair amusing at all." Lily told the small raven haired boy as he giggled and tried to grab his mother's fingers as she gently stroked his hair. Lily turned and left her boy playing happily in his cot.**

She was just making her way downstairs when she suddenly realised with a sickening feeling that something was wrong.

It wasn't something she heard but in fact the lack of sound at all. The three men in the living room were deathly quiet. That in itself was odd since Sirius happened to be present. Lily quickly took out her wand and took a deep breath.

What she saw as she entered the room would haunt her for the rest of her life. There on the floor was the body of her James with a growing pool of blood near his head. A broken bottle of firewhiskey was lying not too far away. Sirius was also lying on his back completely unconscious.

Tears began to shine in Lily's emerald eyes, "I swear to God if that EVER happens again I'm going to have a heart-attack," she murmured, shaking her head pitifully at her handsome husband.

**"Oh God!..James!..James!"**

**Lily rushed towards her husband, completely forgetting the third person who was in the room. If Lily had noticed him, standing just behind the door, she might have been able to stop the tragedy that was looming near. As Lily came towards James, Peter who was pointing his wand at Lily came up behind her and attacked before she could reach her husband.**

**"Stupefy" he whispered.**

**Lily fell, unconscious even before she hit the ground**

The marauders eyes had narrowed dangerously with Damien's. 'No one DARED mess with his Mum,' Damien thought, his rash Gryffindor temper attempting to consume him, but thankfully, Damien fought it.

**Peter looked at his former friends, all of them lying on the floor of their own home, hurt and betrayed by their own friend.**

**He took a shaky breath and tried to calm his frantically beating heart. He was certain that if he hadn't cast the silencing charm on the door then Lily would have been able to hear his heart thumping in his chest more loudly than the bottle breaking during the attack James and Sirius has so unrepentantly received.**

**He cast another regretful glance at his friends and then left the room clumsily and made his way to Harry's room; all the time repeating under his breath "Forgive me, Harry…sorry James…Sirius, so sorry."**

Silence… there was pure silence that filled the air of the Great Hall. Yet, It wasn't a peaceful silence. The silence felt raw and unprotected, not soothing and calm. The air was unnatural, unexpected. The marauders that were situated in the Great hall glanced at each other, each ones eyes holding different emotions.

Remus's eyes showed that he was unsettled; clearly Peter saying this was unnatural for him, he had never excepted this.

Sirius' eyes showed slight hate yet warm forgiveness. The two emotions swirled in his eyes, both showed an equal amount of emotion. The hate, that Peter had done this, yet the forgiveness that showed deep down he still cared for the old marauder.

James Potter looked helpless, like a lost puppy. True, he hated Peter, afterall he was the one who stole Harry and brought him to Voldemort, effectively killing him. But, Peter was also sorry; therefore it wasn't a task that he had wanted to do. There was no pleasure for Peter in being part of the plan to kill Harry.

The silence flowed freely for a few minutes, everyone deep in thought before the book was continued.

He had not thought he would get this far. He had hoped that James or Sirius or even Lily would have been able to stop him from doing this, but since they didn't expect him of any sort of betrayal, let alone an attack and kidnapping of Harry, he had managed this far. He didn't want to do this but there was no other way. The Dark Lord was very clear in his instructions.

Harry was going to meet his fate at the hands of Voldemort himself.

**He slowly opened the door and found Harry sleeping soundly clutching his stuffed toy hippogriff. Peter looked down at the sleeping child and felt the horrible sensation of guilt wash over him. He was leading this child to his death. Harry was only a year old, he was just a baby.**

That was the last straw for Lily. She had kept up a strong appearance for her son Damien, but she couldn't stop the tears from flowing freely. Lily soon collapsed into sobs as she was comforted by her husband and Minerva McGonagall.

Damien was alarmed, his Mum had never cried like this. Damien fidgeted uncomfortably before his eye's connected with Hermione's.

Hermione glanced at Lily before turning to Damien and shaking her head shortly.

Damien glanced at his sobbing Mum once more before settling down, Hermione obviously knew what she was doing so Damien would take her advice.

Peter had felt just as happy at the birth of Harry as the rest of the Marauders, but once the prophecy had come to light things had changed. This boy was prophesised to bring down the Dark Lord. But for Peter, the Dark Lord had to win this war. Peter would have power beyond anything he could imagine. The boy had to go. Convincing himself that he was only ensuring his own survival, he gently lifted Harry and carried him out of the room, downstairs and without another glance at the three bodies lying on the floor, Peter opened the door and left Godric's Hollow forever.

Draco Malfoy couldn't help but smile slightly. Harry was his only true friends, Crabbe and Goyle were bodyguards that didn't have a brain. Draco liked having a conversation with someone intelligent, Harry and himself were constantly joking and messing around. Harry trusted Draco, and Draco knew that and it gave him a warm feeling that he knew the true Dark Prince. Not the evil, cold hearted bastard that was shown slaughtering people; but the sarcastic, witty and sly person that was a very loyal friend.

Peter ran to the edge of the wards placed around the cottage and apparated to his Lord's lair. His master was waiting for him, surrounded by only two members of his inner circle. With shaky hands Peter placed Harry on the stone floor at Lord Voldemort's feet. Harry was surprisingly still fast asleep and didn't even stir. Peter quickly dropped to his knees and crawled to Voldemort and kissed the hem of his robes while speaking in a shaky and quiet voice.

**"Master, I have done what you asked of me. Master, this is Harry."**

Everyone's breaths hitched, this was the first time they would finally find out about Voldemort, the book was continued with the reader stuttering Voldemort's name.

Voldemort turned his scarlet eyes to the sleeping child and let his face break into a satisfied smile. He was an attractive man

Some people looked uncomfortable at that. It was true, but they would never admit it.

**with long dark hair and features that had gotten him a lot of interest in his younger years. The only thing that showed the true monster within was his pair of devilishly red eyes which seem to burn into whoever dared to look at him. **

**He tore his eyes away from Harry and looked at the cowering form of his spy Death Eater.**

"Rise Wormtail, You have done well. For once you have not messed up and have actually completed a task." He watched the pitiful man rise shakily, uttering his gratitude and go on and on about what a gracious Lord he was. "Enough!" Voldemort hissed, instantly quietening Peter.

"Bella, lift the boy and let me have a closer look at the brat!"

Draco Malfoy was truly confused. The Dark Lord always seemed to show slight affection for Harry. Then it hit him in the face, the Dark Lord wasn't MENT to care for Harry. At first he hated him, but as Harry grew up Voldemort had an underlying affection for him.

Smirking satisfactorily, Draco leaned back in his seat thinking. 'Alright, one mystery solved. Now how do I work out the other?'

**Bella came almost instantly to lift Harry of the cold floor and hold him up to the Dark Lord for him to see.**

Voldemort took in all the detail of the child. He was disgusted with children in the whole. He had not quite forgotten how children had taunted and ridiculed him in that horrible orphanage that had been his past.

This peaked the interest of many people. They had never known Voldemort was taunted and grew up in an orphanage, Albus Dumbledore however looked downcast and thought, 'If only Merope had survived, Tom may have not been who he is today.'

**However, this child had a powerful magical aura that seemed to hover all around the boy. He was exceptional, there was no doubt about that and if Voldemort had let the child live then the Potter brat would most likely be his downfall.**

'Such a waste of power' thought Voldemort.

**He drew his wand and heard the breaths sucked in by the Death Eaters present. He smiled to himself, this was going to be sweet and he was going to enjoy every moment of it.**

**He pointed the wand at Harry's head just as the child opened his emerald eyes and looked innocently at Voldemort. **

**There was a muttered incantation and a sudden blinding green light filled everyone's sight. Peter closed his eyes just before the spell was uttered, but could still sense the green penetrate his closed eyelids.**

**'Sorry Harry' was all he could think, as the blinding light faded and threw everyone into darkness once more.**

Women now sobbed freely, they were distraught that a baby was killed.

Draco's eyes were the size of saucers, Harry had survived the killing curse. 'Talk about a lot of power,' Draco thought, proud that his best friend had been able to survive the killing curse, yet slightly envious. Draco forsibly washed any envy away and placed on an impassive mask.

Umbridge gave a tinkling cough. 'Hem hem,' she attrated the attention of everyone. "Who would like to read next?" she asked sweetly. There was a pause before James lifted his hand.

Dolores stored over to him and handed him the book. Coughing, James began the next chapter…

REVIEW!

Please review, I would love to see what you think =D

Please don't be to harsh, I'm 11 so if you can give me any tips about writing, please do so.

BETA!

Does anyone want to beta this story? Please PM me if you would like to beta. Im not in desprete need of anyone yet but as I get to chapters 9-10 I may begin to need one.

Thanks for reading, like this story to get update for the next chapter :D


	3. IMPORTANT! AUTHORS NOTE!

AUTHORS NOTE!

Sorry to get anyone's hopes up but this is not another chapter. I have no idea's for this and therefore it is up for adoption.

More than one person can write it so just PM me :D

All I want is for you to say that it's based on my idea in your description for the story ;) I shall be checking and reading it J

I shall also put a link to the stories in my profile for you :D

So what are you waiting for? Alons-y! ~ saffarinda


End file.
